Deflowered
by UglyGreenJacket
Summary: Mamoru finds things in Usagi's moving boxes he only very briefly regrets having found. Written for Smutember 2019.


_AN: Hey pretties 333 here's my one submission for smutember that my dear floraone has worked her ass off organizing and writing for. It's a week late but, better late than never, I suppose? _

_This fic centers around the kink trope, but also fits nicely into established relationship, and crap, there's fanfics about us.I won't say much more, but look for some notes at the bottom._

_I'd love to know what you think, so enjoy and let me know!_

_oOo_

"How's it going in there, Usako?" Mamoru called into the living room from over the top of a box he was moving around his bedroom.

_Our bedroom_ he thought to himself, not even trying to keep his awe in check at the situation.

"_Ugghhh_," was the only response he received, and he laughed heartily at the mock anguish in her voice.

He placed the heavy box of books down, and walked out into the living room to a sight that had him laughing once again.

Usagi was attempting to put together a clothes rack that would perfectly fit underneath his clothes in the closet they would now be sharing, but nothing she had managed to do looked even remotely similar to what the piece had looked like when they found it amongst the rows of odds and ends at IKEA.

Her hair was sticking out all over the place, one odango completely undone. She had a metal pole in each hand and a bag of various screws hanging from her mouth.

"Caweuseeon?" she asked, her speech muffled through the plastic in her mouth.

From context, and years of honing his ability to understand Usagi's words through various mouthfuls of food and different levels of sleep, he knew exactly what she had asked. But where was the fun in letting the adorable ball of fluff in front of him get off easy?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he replied, a patient smile and no small amount of affection on his face.

Usagi spit out the bag in a very unladylike fashion. "You know exactly what I said, baka."

He opened his mouth to laugh, but caught himself at her glare, bringing his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover his faux pas with a cough.

"To answer your question," he said when he'd steadied himself, "no, we cannot just be done."

"_But whyyyyyyyy?!_"

The sigh he let out was so large, it lifted his shoulders up to his ears and down again. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

Usagi let the metal poles clang to the ground, causing Mamoru to flinch at the noise. She stood up, and put her hands on her hips in a challenging pose he liked to call the 'you're in for it now, mister.'

"You know, it was your idea for me to move in here, so really, I think it's only logical that you do all the work."

Mamoru felt that all too familiar surge of asshole well up in him. The same kind he used to feel every day when she'd barrel into him on the street and screech like a banshee. The same kind he still felt on a near weekly basis whenever she was being unreasonable, yet still overwhelmingly adorable.

He couldn't help the smirk that lifted the right side of his mouth. He really couldn't.

"That's funny," he said, raising a hand up to his chin in a thoughtful way. "I don't remember you complaining all that much about it when I asked you to move in."

Usagi let out a huff, and he dared to go on, raising his voice in a poor imitation of what she sounded like. "Oh, Mamo-chan! This is a dream come true!"

He figured this would get a rise out of her, and was surprised when an altogether too sweet smile spread across her gorgeous lips.

She walked up to him, and swept a finger down his cheek to his mouth, gently tracing his lips, the feel of which caused him to shiver.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?" she asked quietly, and he was too swept up in the closeness of her to be alarmed.

"Yes, Usako?" he managed to get out, his voice sounding far more husky than he'd intended.

"See if I make any of your dreams come true any time soon," she said matter of factly, and began to march away from him.

Mamoru had enough sense to reach out and gently take her arm, an instinct he'd perfected since he was always and forever annoying her in some way.

He pulled her flush against him, and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her skin softly in the hopes she might forgive him faster.

"You know I love that you're here, right?"

She shrugged in his embrace, but he smiled slightly when he felt her arms snake around his middle. "Maybe."

"And that I've been looking forward to this day practically since I met you?"

Another shrug. "I guess."

"Would pizza make this better?"

He felt a smile break out against his chest. "Yes."

Mamoru kissed her neck and pulled back. "Let's unload one more box each, ok, and then we can be done for the day."

Usagi nodded enthusiastically, disentangling herself from his hold while she skipped towards the bathroom. "I'm going to fix my shelf in the bathroom."

He looked back at the mess she'd left on the living room floor, knowing full well he'd be the one putting that together after dinner, and sighed as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Finding a box that was messily labeled 'books', he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to unload the contents that were haphazardly thrown in the box in no particular order.

Pulling out manga after manga, most with numerous dog-eared pages and spines that looked like they could fall apart at any moment, he rolled his eyes affectionately, the very familiar image of his fiancee pouring over their pages coming to his mind's eye.

And once he had managed to find room for all of them on his already overcrowded bookshelf, he turned back to the box and noticed some slim volumes of what looked like doujinshi sitting in the bottom of the box.

His curiosity got the better of him when Mamoru noticed his face, in superhero form drawn rather well actually, featured prominently on the cover of the top little book.

He picked it up, and his brow creased at the title. '_Deflowered.'_

Flipping the book over, he noticed another iteration of himself, the Moonlight Knight gracing the back cover.

What could someone possibly be writing that included both of his alter-egos? He decided that perhaps he didn't want to know, and placed the book down, before reaching in to grab another.

Its title confused him, too, as well as the next and the next and the next. '_Moonlight Blows'_ '_A Midsummer Knight's Dream' 'The Youmas Made Me Do Him'_ and perhaps the most horrifying of all, '_A (K)night in Tuxedo Mask.'_

Every single one showed images of him in various states of undress on their covers, and most featured Moonlight Knight just as prominently.

But the strangest part was, it was as if he and Moonlight Knight were..._together_ in some way?

Usagi must have been rubbing off on him. That had to be it. Normally, he wouldn't have thought twice about this. But he just couldn't look away for some reason, and he found himself opening _A (K)night in Tuxedo Mask_ before he could even think to stop himself.

And if he hadn't already been sitting down, his legs probably would have given out on him.

It started out innocently enough. Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Mask were battling some gosh awful youma, but once the monster was defeated (and he wasn't sure how that was possible considering Sailor Moon was nowhere to be found) things got interesting.

He flipped over a couple of pages, and his breath stopped when he saw the drawn image of himself passionately kissing..._himself_?

Tuxedo Mask had pulled the mask covering Moonlight Knight's face, while the knight's hands hand wound tightly into Mask's hair, his top hat lay on the ground in the image beneath.

More pages turned. There were bare asses and chests and erections screaming at him in a way that sent a blush clear up to his ears.

He felt uncomfortably hot, and the feeling only increased as his brain slowly processed the next picture.

Tuxedo Mask was pressed against a wall, pants down around his ankles as Moonlight Knight ran a rose in full bloom directly over his cock. The flower appeared to be glistening with pre-cum as Tuxedo Mask's head was thrown back in apparent ecstasy, his mask askew but still perched on his nose.

Mamoru's breathing came short and fast, as embarrassment and confusion began to overcome his senses.

_What was happening?!_

His fingers unwittingly moved the page again and what he saw caused him to snap the tiny book shut.

He was fucking himself. Well, Tuxedo Mask was being nailed by Moonlight Knight, but the sentiment remained the same.

These were Usagi's? But why would she want this? This wasn't anything like the sex they had, obviously. She didn't have a penis and he didn't particularly enjoy the thought of sticking anything _there._

Throwing the book on the floor as if it had burned him, Mamoru picked up the next closest doujin. Surely that one was just a fluke? Maybe she'd bought it in a pile and hadn't realized what it was?

But flipping through the next one, he saw more of the same. This time with Moonlight Knight on the receiving end.

Blow jobs and thrusting and orgasms and-

"Mamo-chan? Are you ok?"

He whipped his eyes towards the door, mouth gaping open while he struggled to find words.

What eventually came out was an unintelligible mess.

"Wh-wha...I don't...this…" he said, holding the book out to her. Mamoru could still feel the heat firmly on his face.

Usagi took it from him, her face lighting up in recognition. "My doujins! You have _no_ idea how hard it was to get my hands on these. It took Minako and I multiple trips to Akihabara to find them. Cost me more than a couple of months allowance at the time too. Is there no room for them in here?" she was rambling on, rummaging through the others in the box, her words not fully computing in his head.

It took Mamoru a long moment to realize she was looking at him expectantly, apparently waiting for him to answer a question he had no idea she'd asked.

"U-usa...what even _are_ those?" he finally managed, eyes wide and confused.

"Uh, I just told you, they're doujins, Mamo-chan," she said, and she had the audacity to look at him as if he was the one doing something strange. "What's wrong with you? Did you eat that left-over sushi in the fridge?"

"But...they're...that's _porn_!" he said, his voice still shaky, but finally able to form a semi-coherent sentence. "Of ME!"

Her eyebrows raised in question. "_Yeahhh_," she drawled out. "What's your point?"

"Well, you're not gay!" he yelled loudly, and flinched at the volume almost immediately.

She giggled at him, and he was starting to get annoyed. This didn't really seem all that funny.

"No, but I do like men, specifically YOU, and that's what's in there, is it not?"

"But that's not even-"

"It's exactly the same as you watching lesbian porn!" she insisted.

"It is not!" he fired back without thinking.

"Oh, it _so is_," Usagi responded hands on her hips.

Mamoru huffed and blushed even harder, diligently avoiding all eye contact.

"Wait, are you admitting you've watched lesbian porn?" she asked, voice suddenly losing it's edge, a large amount of curiosity replacing it.

Mamoru could suddenly feel every inch of clothing touching his skin, and he wriggled uncomfortably, messing with his shirt collar and rubbing his sweaty palms on the rough fabric of his jeans.

Of course he had watched his fair share of lesbian porn. Mostly as a teenager trying to get a certain faceless princess with gorgeous blonde hair out of head, and later to relieve the frustration a certain odango haired girl would cause when she yelled at him in the street and caused feelings he didn't quite understand to well up in him.

"That's not the point of this conversation, Usako," he replied warningly.

"Are you seriously bothered by this?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you seriously telling me I shouldn't be bothered by this?!" he shot back, voice rising nearly an octave as he spoke.

"So, you're bothered by gay male porn?"

"What?! No, of course not!" He paused to take a deep breath to try and steady himself. "I just," another breath, "I just don't understand why you have it."

"You actually don't know understand why I get off on this?"

His eyes shot to hers, horrified, and his breathing all but stopped. "You...you _masturbate_ to this?!"

Usagi's expression seemed to read, 'well duh,' which only served to fluster him more. "Of course I do! What would be the point of having it if I didn't? Art display?"

Mamoru let out a strangled sound.

"Mamo-chan, this is porn about YOU! I figure you'd be flattered if anything."

He buried his hands in his hair, elbows resting on his knees, while he steadfastly looked at the floor. "I get the part about me," he said, "kind of," as images of the two rose throwing men in various stages of sex filtered through his head. "But...why me with another man? Could you not just, I dunno, find stuff about the two of us or something?"

She snickered. "You think I don't have that too?"

"Usa," he shot back, looking up to send her a glare.

Usagi shrugged, moving the box that sat next to him onto the floor, and she sat down next to him. Mamoru felt calmed by the closeness of her, despite the maddening confusion of the situation.

"Most mainstream stuff is so _awful_, you know?" she began, smiling softly at him with a patient tilt of her head. Mamoru sat up to look at her.

"It's all so unrealistic, and the guys are always just trying to prove how manly and masculine they are."

"And gay porn isn't like that?"

Usagi shook her head vehemently. "No. They're less inhibited and it's sexy."

He hadn't been expecting that. "How so?"

She appeared to think deeply for a long moment. "Well, I'm attracted to men, right?" she said and he nodded in the affirmative. "So, I really like it when men show they're experiencing pleasure. When they aren't worried about how they look or performing this emotionless, male macho power thing or completely objectifying the woman they're with, and sometimes you don't even see their faces. Gay porn just does those things better."

Mamoru looked away. "I see."

"But Mamo-chan," she went on, reaching out to grab his hand in hers, and his eyes were pulled back instantly at her touch. "You have to understand this isn't just about me liking gay porn."

He stayed silent, but managed to not break her gaze, not sure what he would say if he even tried.

"This is about YOU," she said, her smile growing, and he worried for a brief moment that she was implying he was driving her to desire gay men. "Every one of those stories I own has one thing in common. You."

Mamoru consistently felt like he was a few steps behind his soulmate in nearly every situation, and this one was no different. "I don't understand."

She giggled again. "You're so adorable when you're clueless."

He blushed again growing somewhat impatient as she avoided an explanation.

"Usako, could you just put me out of my misery here?"

"I could watch any porn in the world, Mamo-chan, and the one thing that would never, ever change is how much I want you," she said, her face serious as her eyes locked onto his. "I love sex with you. I love hearing you moan and breathe and curse when it's so good you can't think of anything else."

He could feel his pulse begin to pick up as her words slid over him like honey, and her light touch on his hands sent his blood rushing.

"So, imagining you getting that kind of pleasure, seeing it drawn out like that, and on top of that, there's another YOU involved," she stopped and Mamoru smiled as she blushed prettily. "There's not much else I could think of that would be more enticing to me."

He let out a tiny breath, barely daring to ask, "For the record, you don't want me to have sex with other people, right?"

Usagi's face grew almost instantly red with anger at even the thought. "What?! No! Has someone tried, because I will murder-"

He laughed nervously, and held out his hands in surrender. "No! Usako, I just wanted to make sure I was clear on the issue."

She folded her arms across her chest, made a little 'humph,' sound and nodded her head in satisfaction.

He couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him, then. She wanted him, and him alone, and he could absolutely get behind a turned on Usagi. Especially if she was this turned on by the thought of him.

A sly smile turned the corners of his lips, and he asked quietly, "What exactly do you like to imagine about me?"

An absolutely wicked grin greeted his question. Usagi stood slightly, and moved to straddle him on the bed. She leaned over him, causing Mamoru to fall back onto his elbows so he could look up at her.

"You really wanna know?"

He would never, ever take for granted how the simple press of her body into his or the feel of her hair sliding over his arms was enough to leave him spinning.

"I really, really do," he said, and she leaned down to place the barest of kisses against his lips.

He tried to deepen the kiss, but she backed away, her hands already tracing down the biceps exposed by his tight, black t-shirt.

"I love imagining the feel of your skin," she whispered near his ear, reaching up to suck his lobe into her mouth, and he drew in a sharp breath at the gesture.

She next moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting up and over his head in an almost graceful movement.

Usagi sat back and admired his chest, now rising and falling sharply while breathing became more of a difficult task.

She raked her fingers down his chest, tracing his nipples with the lightest of touches, before reaching up to run her hands over his shoulders, stopping to knead the stiffness out of them with a strength that always surprised him.

If there had been any question he was crazy into this, it was fading quickly as his arousal became painful and goosebumps broke out all over his arms. Her looming over him, looking at him as if he were a decadent dessert she couldn't wait to devour was just too much.

"And god, these muscles, Mamo-chan," she went on, tiny hands running over his abs and causing his stomach to jump and retract at the contact. "I swear you were the inspiration for a body that doesn't quit."

He moaned when she lowered her head and started a trail of lazy kisses down the planes of his chest.

"Mmm, and I do so love thinking about the sound of your moans," she said while her hands began to fumble with his belt buckle.

He had to raise his hips off the bed to allow for the removal of his jeans, and he clenched his fists into the bed when he saw Usagi lick her lips as she hitched her thumbs into his underwear, yanking them down none too gently.

This was always one of his favorite moments, when he was free of the confines of his clothes and could delight in how much Usagi delighted in him, her eyes wide and pupils dark, and as much as his body screamed for her touch and mouth and warmth, he forced himself to keep still and savor this as much as she inevitably was.

"Can I have a rose?" Her next words startled him back to reality, even when the cheeky smile on her lips made him flush.

His wrist flicked on instinct, his mind not questioning the request, and he handed over a blood-red rose.

Mamoru had never really considered what the petals would feel like against his skin. He was always creating them to throw at enemies or making them in an attempt to cheer up Usagi.

He tensed a bit while she held the flower an inch above his skin, willing away the anxiousness he felt at the images he'd seen earlier, and when the petals touched his chest, a sweet sigh of relief escaped his lips.

The blossom felt cool as it brushed along his skin, sending a sweet tingling from the top of his head to his feet. It felt like a feather, and he closed his eyes letting the sensations envelop him.

Usagi twirled the flower over his nipples, giggling at the gasp he emitted at the feeling. She stroked it over his stomach in long and gentle movements, her fingers trailing behind, causing his stomach to contract in and his teeth to grit.

The swirling of the petals against his hip bones and down to his inner thigh elicited a guttural groan, and Usagi's subsequent smile left his mouth dry.

"I've _always_ dreamed of making you come apart like this," she said, placing an open mouthed kiss just below his navel, her hair brushing up against his now pulsing cock.

She moved away from him then, standing to remove her lacy pink underwear from underneath the short skirt she wore. She stood between his legs, knees pressed against the bed. Placing the rose next to him, she took his hand, pulling him to an upright position, and lead it underneath her skirt, and his fingers were met with slick, delicious heat.

Usagi knew he loved to feel her like this. He'd told her as much multiple times before when words seemed to fly out of his mouth without thinking.

"Usako," he groaned nipping at the sensitive skin near her collarbone, "how do you do this to me?"

Her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself, while his thumb stroked her clit, and he leaned forward to kiss her neck while her head flew back at his touch.

She placed her forehead against his, eyes bright and dark, her mouth parted as she tried to catch her breath, and he reveled in how wet she was.

"No one makes me wet like this," she whispered. "Do you have any idea how many nights I used to lay awake thinking of you? Wishing it was your hand touching me instead of my own?"

He whimpered at the loss of contact with her when she used her grip on his shoulders to push him back down to the bed.

She picked up the rose, and brought it to her face, inhaling the scent, and he cried out when the next thing he felt was it swirling endlessly against his tip.

He gripped the sheets on his bed, biting his lip to try and focus, to keep his wits about him, but Usagi was relentless and the constant motion of the rose swirling and dipping him in was proving to be too much.

"Is there something you want, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, after she kissed both of his thighs reverently, her voice like silk.

Mamoru took in a shuddering breath. "You," he managed to choke out, and then bit down on his lip again, failing miserably at controlling himself.

She dropped the rose, and stroked one finger against the length of him, stopping at the tip to swirl the pad of her finger in the pre-cum that had gathered there, and he reached up a hand to his mouth, biting into his own skin to keep from announcing his pleasure to the world.

"Tell me what you want, Mamo-chan," Usagi repeated, but it was a command this time, and he knew to listen. She crawled up his body, pulling his hand away from his mouth, shaking her head at him. "I want to hear how good you feel."

His words came out strangled, "Your mouth, Usako, god, please I can't-"

She slowly slid back down his body, and when her mouth finally enveloped him, his back arched off the bed in blinding pleasure.

Her tongue danced at his tip while her lips moved him in and out of her mouth, her little hums and sighs around him driving him to sit up so he could bury his hands in her hair and watch her work.

And _god,_ did watching her make it all that much more amazing. The way her head moved back and forth, eyes locking onto his, and it wasn't long before his hips were rising off the bed to thrust gently in time with her movements, the friction and suction of her mouth was too much to resist and he needed more. So much more.

He wasn't even sure what sounds or words were coming out of his mouth, only that he was practically babbling. "_Yes, Usako. You're so, so good. Please, don't stop. Never stop. More, please. Yes."_

And he could feel the orgasm that was starting to rip through him, curling his toes, as his body started to go rigid and his hands gripped Usagi's hair as gently but firmly as he could.

It was one, delicious swirl of her tongue that broke him, and his body shook out his release, a hot white light exploding behind his eyelids, while he cried out so loudly he was sure he would get complaints from his neighbors the next day.

His collapsed back onto his bed, closing his eyes, while his arms wrapped around Usagi when he felt her weight against him, her head nestling underneath his chin.

"Hey," he said after his breathing regulated. "Move in with me?"

Mamoru felt his chest shake with Usagi's laughter. "Ok," she said simply, but followed it quickly with, "can my doujins come too?"

It was his turn to laugh. "They can have the whole damn bookshelf."

A few quiet moments stretched between them before Usagi spoke again. "Can we order that pizza now?"

Mamoru hugged her tightly to him, and expertly rolled their bodies so that he was now hovering over her, her back pinned to the bed. He kissed her deeply, still able to taste the saltiness of himself on her tongue.

"Not until I return the favor," he said against her throat.

She slid her hands into his hair and let out a throaty moan. "So, orgasms and then pizza?"

He chuckled against her skin. "Sure. Orgasms and then pizza."

_oOo_

_I know many of you have probably reached the end of this like...wut? BUT my main goal with this fic was to try to help normalize this CRAZY common kink. Loads of women enjoy gay porn. Even many lesbians do as well, and it is so, so often the opposite of what happens in mainstream porn that I think it's really important that it be normalized. And hey, we all know Usagi's attraction, whether you consider her straight, bi or anything in between, always, always comes back to Mamoru, so it makes complete and total sense that she'd be super into the idea of TWO Mamorus. Go ahead, fight me on this. I dare not really because I'm terrible about confrontation, but I'm right so, just leave it at that._

_Thank you for coming to my TED talk._

_ALSO a huge, HUGE thank you to FloraOne for all her help with this fic. I was struggling with it, majorly. I'm rusty and tired and it wasn't coming out well, but she was there to encourage or step into my document the moment I cried for help (and there were many of those). Plus, she came up with all the amazing titles for Usagi's doujins AND the title for the fic, and I think the premise was her idea as well, so yes. You basically have her to thank for all of this. And if you don't like it, you can send your complaints to her ;) Love you, girl. Thank you for everything._

_Reviews are LOVE. _


End file.
